


J’s Cafe

by YourDailyMemeDelivery



Series: The Cutest Judge [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 4-H Dog Show AU, 4-H exhibitor Cole, Blushing Connor, Blushing Hank Anderson, Dewey and N Chips, Dog Show Judge Connor, Dwarf Gouramis, First Kiss, Flirty Connor, Gen, Happy Hank Anderson, J’s Cafe, Lunch date, M/M, Promise of Second Date, coin tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyMemeDelivery/pseuds/YourDailyMemeDelivery
Summary: Hank and Connor go to J’s Cafe for their lunch date.





	J’s Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI Hank is going to be 45 and Connor 32. Yes I’m making Hank a little bit younger but hey, that’s how it’s gonna be. :)

The weekend flew by in a flash, and Hank found himself dropping Cole off at school. Like expected they were running late, as Cole had refused to get out of bed, and kept asking “for five more minutes”.

Once Cole had kissed his cheek with a “by dad, love you” and ran inside his Spider-Man backpack slung across his shoulders, Hank pulled out of the school lot and quickly drove to the Detroit Police Department. He parked his Oldsmobile, and went inside, he was only a few minutes late and sighed in relief when Fowler didn’t rip him a new one. He glanced at the clock, and felt jittery and a bit excited. In a few hours he would be having lunch with Connor.

Connor had a pleasant morning, he had gotten up early and had a good healthy breakfast, and fed his two dwarf gourami, Dewey and ‘N Chips. As he lived in an apartment, it wasn’t an ideal place to have a dog at, but he did have his precious fish. With some soft jazz music in the background he went through his closet to see what he could wear for his lunch date.

He didn’t want to dress too formal, but he wanted to look nice for Hank.

He eventually picked to wear a navy and pink floral button up with short sleeves, rolled up mocha chinos, white sneakers with no show socks. He topped it off with a light brown watch on his left wrist.

He looked at himself in the mirror and fixed up his hair, he let his curl fall onto his forehead, as he knew it was futile to try and fix it, as the curl will always fall back. Today his hair seemed to be a little curlier but it seemed to work with his outfit, and he playfully winked at himself in the mirror.

Connor grew a little nervous so he played with his favorite quarter before he realized he should get going. Connor said goodbye to Dewey and N Chips as he left his quaint neat apartment.

————

Connor parked in front of J’s Cafe, it didn’t look like much on the outside, but just like how they advertised it was food for the soul. He decided to go inside and got a seat for both him and Hank. He hoped things would go well. He had arrived a bit early so he waited for Hank and did some gravity tricks with his quarter.

Hank walked in and looked around before he saw Connor, his eyes widened as he saw the man doing pretty impressive coin tricks like it was nothing. He walked to the table, “Hello,” he smiled and let out a small chuckle when Connor startled a little.

Big brown eyes looked up at him, and the surprise melted into genuine happiness.

“Hello,” Connor gestured for Hank to sit while he pocketed his coin away.

“I didn’t know you could do those tricks.” Hank mentioned sounding impressed as a waiter came over to take their orders.

“Oh, yeah.” Connor nodded and then smiled slyly, “If you come to my place sometime, I can demonstrate for you,  _ Lieutenant.” _

Hank blushed when the waiter arrived and asked what they would like to order.

Connor ordered a Polish Sausage Sandwich with a hot tea, and Hank got a Bacon Cheeseburger, fries and a coffee.

While waiting for their orders, the two talked, and Connor couldn’t help but admire Hank’s physique. Even if Hank was older than Connor by a decade or so it didn’t matter to him. He saw a great man who had such a big heart and and stayed true to his character who with a side bonus was absolutely  _ hot.  _

“So what do you look for in a relationship?” Connor asked once the waiter had left after dropping off their food.

Hank blushed, Connor seemed to be making him blush lately by going straight to the point.

“Openness, respect, empathy, the ability to compromise, accountability.” Hank listed off, and gave a small sincere smile.

Connor nodded in agreement when Hank asked him a question.

“Hypothetically if I were to ask you out, could you handle me being a single parent? Cole and I are a package deal, and I saw how you were with him before, but it’s a bit different when it’s for the long term.”

Connor nodded complete sincerity in his eyes, “Of course, even though I don’t have kids of my own, I love them, and I wouldn’t ever get in between your responsibility and love for Cole.”

Hank smiles at the answer as they finished up their food and drink. He looked at the time and realized that he would have to head back to the precinct soon.

“I’m glad to hear that.” He replied , relief at having that prospect out of the way. Especially since Connor seemed so sincere, and Hank believed that Connor could handle the commitment when it came down to it. Hank knew that having children, or caring for them wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea but he could feel the honesty coming off Connor and he knew he could trust the guy.

The waiter came back and handed them the bill and Connor went to go pay but Hank snatched it first. “I’ll pay”

Connor went to protest, but Hank held up a finger, “You can pay next time, but I asked you out for a coffee/lunch date, I’ll pay.”

Connor slowly nodded accepting the fact that he wouldn’t get the bill from Hank. He was also happy at hearing the word,  _ next time.  _

Connor honestly couldn’t wait.

Once the bill was paid and with the tip and tax came to about 25 bucks, Hank and Connor left J’s Cafe.

Connor walked Hank back to his Oldsmobile and smiled, “I had a great time.”

“So did I.” Hank replied instantly, and then added “Hey would you want to go out with me?”

Connor grinned, his eyes crinkling up at the corners as his eyes shone with happiness, ”Yes!” he cried and jumped up wrapping his arms up around Hank and kissing him.

Hank blushed even more and chuckled against Connor’s lips and kissed him back before they pulled away.

Connor was blushing as well and if possible his grin grew wider. 

“Woah” they said at the same time before chuckling.

“Well it was nice seeing you, I’ll text you for our next date.” Connor winked and gave Hank a quick peck before walking towards his car.

Hank stood there and watched Connor walk away mesmerized.  _ Fuck,  _ he was already sooo enamored with Connor.

Snapping out of his trance Hank got back into his car and drove back to the precinct. He was late coming back from his lunch break and Fowler had given him a stern talking too, as he had a lot of paperwork to finish, but he found that this time he didn’t mind.

Hank has a smile on his face for the rest of the day.

Which Cole  _ definitely  _ noticed.


End file.
